It's About Time!
by Iluvhorses1997
Summary: This is for the T/L story contest by TheNarnianPhantomStallion.  Lucy gets kidnapped by a Telmarine soldier, he wants her to marry him.  Of course she says no, but now he's trying to kill her!  Will Tumnus get there in time?


**If you don't like Tumnus and Lucy stories, please don't read this. I'm entering this in the T/L story contest by TheNarnianPhantomStallion. No flames. There is a difference from flames and constructive criticism. Please everyone read it and review! :)**

Lucy watched Tumnus from the window of her room. Why was he pacing? She was sure she could hear the click of his hooves. He was the cutest faun in the world. His curly hair, his horns, and his perfectly beautiful blue eyes. If only he knew how she felt about him.

Tumnus was pacing mostly because of what he had heard. There was a group of Telmarines wandering around. Wandering around in Narnia. He was slightly worried about Lucy. He was worried that she would be walking in the woods and some Telmarines would kidnap her. He knew what he had to do.

He walked towards Kings Peter, and Edmund. "Peter, Edmund, I was wondering if I could go out and find the Telmarines that are in Narnia, and chase them out. "Alone?" "Unless you would like to go with me. I don't want them to kidnap Susan or Lucy." "Not now Tumnus." "We're going to send out some scouts to find out where their camp is and then send out an army." "I was about to go tell Lucy to not go in the woods and Susan doesn't anyway, so they'll be safe."

But it was too late. Lucy had already run out in the woods. She spun in circles, breathing in the wonderful smelling air. She ran with the speed of a deer to her favorite little clearing. A clearing with soft green grass, and a tree that had a branch like a seat. There was even a little pond a little ways away from it. It was beautiful.

She got to the entrance to the clearing and stopped dead in her tracks. Soldiers? What were soldiers, _Telmarine_ soldiers doing in Narnia?

She winced at the bawdy jokes coming from the mouths of the soldiers. And then listened closer when the captain came out of his tent.

He was tall with Dark hair and eyes, he was handsome, but she hardly noticed. She thought Tumnus was the most handsome person in the world.

"Have you been able to locate either of the queens?" "No sir." "Well we know that one of them never comes out here in the woods, and the other one is hiding somewhere. We couldn't find her anywhere." "Which ones?" "The older one doesn't come out the younger one is hiding."

_The queens? I'm a queen. I'm the younger queen. They're after Susan and Me!_

She gasped, and started to run the other way, but she crashed into a tall man with a scar on his left cheek.

The man quickly grabbed her and covered her mouth with his hand. "Hey Sabian, I found one of your little queens." "Why thank you Edgar, where was she?" "Right outside the big tree before you reach here."

Lucy's eyes were shooting daggers at the captain.

"Why, you must be Queen Lucy. I am Sabian. Now Edgar put the pretty lady down."

The instant she was on her feet she made a mad dash for the Cair. She didn't make it. Edgar grabbed her before she could get even three yards away.

Sabian's face grew dark. "You will not even try to run away again. Put her in my tent and take anything she has that looks suspicious."

Edgar shoved her in a tent, after taking her dagger, and cordial.

_**Back at the Cair**_

"Where is Lucy!" Edmund and Peter were too busy staring at Lucy's empty room to answer Tumnus's worried question. "She was told to stay in her room until after the party tonight." "That does _not_ answer my question!" "I can't answer your question."

Tumnus ran down the stairs to get armor, and a sword. "I'm going. Who's coming with me?" "We don't know if she's been kidnapped or not, and you're ready to go kill people who _may_ be innocent?"

Peter placed his hand on Tumnus's shoulder. "Don't go." "I have to go. If she is in the woods and they are in the woods, she's going to run into them and they are going to hurt her."

With a sigh Peter let Tumnus and Edmund go.

Lucy stared at the door of the tent and the large shadow that was Edgar. She found herself making faces at his shadow, and glaring at it. Even though she knew it wouldn't help.

She saw another shadow. She froze. Who was it? Sabian walked in.

"Pretty little queen without a name, all of your problems can be over... But." Lucy glared at him. But. How much she hated those 'buts'. "But, you have to marry me, and be my sweet and beautiful wife."

Lucy drew back. How could he? She was eighteen and old enough to make up her own mind about who she wanted to marry! And it was _not_ him.

"Never!" "Never? Then I guess you're in the mood to meet one of my friends." A smirk came over his face, and he pulled her to her feet and shoved her out of the tent towards a cave.

"Look inside the cave." She did. All she saw was a skinny little man. She gave a shriek as he turned into a freaky looking werewolf. An evil bad looking, bad smelling one.

Lucy's breath was coming fast. She was looking for a place to escape, but Sabian had a tight hold on her.

"Choose. Me. Or die." "I'd rather die than marry you!" _Uh oh. Did I just say that? I think I did! TUMNUS! Save me!_

Out of nowhere Tumnus and Edmund appeared. Tumnus's eye's were flashing in anger, and Edmund looked pretty mad himself, they both had a sword in hand. Tumnus was ready to kill Sabian right there and then, but Sabian pulled a curved dagger from it's sheath, and put it to her throat. "She'll die if you take a step closer!"

The knife was cutting slightly into her throat. A bit of blood trickled down her neck. Edmund was ready to lunge, but he didn't want his little sister, the sister that had found Narnia, the one that was closest to Aslan, the one he had gotten to hold when she came home from the hospital, he didn't want her to die.

Tumnus was getting weak at the knees at the sight of Lucy's blood. So red. He gasped for breath as though he were the one bleeding and not her, then he looked at her face.

It was twisted in pain, and a tear was sliding down her cheek. Her lips were as red as her blood, and she was biting one of them to keep from crying out in pain.

He heard a low howling sound coming from the fenced in cave next to her and saw the werewolf. He was licking his chops and sniffing the air. It smelled like blood. And he was hungry. Very hungry.

He started digging with his paws. He was going to eat that human.

Sabian glanced down at the sound of digging and smirked. If his little werewolf friend got out, both "Queen" Lucy, _and_ her little bodyguards would die.

"I'll give you one more chance, _Queen _Lucy. Marry me, or die." Lucy said nothing. "Excuse me but I didn't hear what you said. What was your answer?"

Tumnus thought to himself, _Oh Lucy, I would rather see you marry him than die._

"Never." She was gasping for breath. She wanted to live, but she would _never_ marry a Telmarine. Not this kind. There had been a Telmarine boy she had met once, and she had had a slight crush on him, but then again he was as sweet if not sweeter than sugar to her.

"Is that what you want? You want your bodyguards to see me kill you? Even if they try to save you, they can't."

Lucy didn't struggle. She didn't move. She made herself as limp as she could, and closed her eyes.

_No Lucy don't give up! Don't give in to him!_ _Just marry him! I don't want you to die!_

Sabian felt her go limp. Had she given up? Had she already died? He loosened his grip on her and she fell to the ground.

"Lucy!" Tumnus dashed to her side. He winced himself as Sabian kicked her limp body.

"Looks like this little bodyguard has a crush on his queen." Tumnus was determined to shed this man's blood, and drew his sword.

"Oh you don't want to do that. If you do you won't get to have your little queen's belongings."

Tumnus glared at Sabian's disappearing back. And was shocked when Sabian came back holding a dagger and a small bottle.

He dropped the items, kicked at the werewolf, and then walked back to the Telmarine camp.

Tumnus rolled Lucy over. She was still breathing! His shaking hands opened the cordial bottle. Edmund watched on worriedly. He knew what the cordial could do. It had saved _his_ life once.

Shaking hands poured a drop of the liquid on Lucy's tongue.

He watched as she swallowed the cordial, and then her breathing returned to normal. Beautiful doe brown eyes fluttered open and looked into deep blue ones.

"Tumnus. Ed."

Both Tumnus, and Edmund were choking back tears of relief.

"Oh Lu, we were so worried." Lucy stood up shakily and hugged her brother, then Tumnus. When she hugged Tumnus though she seemed hesitant to let go.

Edmund finally broke the two apart and settled Lucy on his horse. "Come on Tumnus, lets get back to the Cair and let Peter know we have Lu safe and sound." Tumnus nodded and then set out at a smooth gait to match the horse's.

_**At the Cair**_

"You mean that there really were Telmarines?" "Yes Peter. Tumnus was right all along." "He saved Lucy's life." "Mhm." Peter was having a hard time processing this. So far what he had was,

#1 Lucy had really been kidnapped by Telmarines.

#2 Tumnus had saved her life

#3 There had really been Telmarines in Narnia.

He stood in his place stunned. His sister almost died. His youngest sister. His sweetest sister.

Edmund patted him on the shoulder and went to find Susan and tell her the news.

_**In Lucy's room**_

"Lucy? Are you sure you're comfortable? Are you hungry? Thirsty? Or do you want me to leave and let you sleep?" Lucy smiled. Tumnus was being so sweet. "I'm fine. I just want you to stay."

Tumnus sat on the edge of her bed stroking her hair. "Lucy?" "Mhm?" "I realized something while you were gone. While you were in that man's grasp. I love you Lucy, I love you with all my heart. And I was wondering, would you care to marry an old undeserving faun like myself?"

Lucy gasped. "M-Marry you?" Uh oh he'd done it now. She didn't love him and was going to tell him no.

"If you don't want to Lucy, I-I'll understand." "No, Tumnus that's not it at all! I want to marry you. I love you."

Tumnus stared at her in surprise. All the while he had been thinking that he had a one sided love, she loved him? She wanted to marry him? _Him?_ He was just a faun. She could marry any prince, and she chose him?

He looked at Lucy, beautiful Lucy, _his_ beautiful Lucy, and then leaned down and kissed her. A sweet simple loving kiss.

"Luce? Are you o-" Lucy and Tumnus broke apart and looked at the shocked face of Susan. As her brothers came along beside her she stared in shock at the faun and girl.

Lucy sat up as straight as she could in her pain and said, "Susan, Edmund, Peter, Tumnus and I are getting married."

Edmund grinned really big and said, "It's about time!" And laughing the other two agreed, Tumnus and Lucy however ignored them, and kissed one more time.

_Ever since the beginning I have known you two were meant for each other. Well done Queen Lucy, and Faun Tumnus._

**Didja like? Please review if you did. Oh and by the way, Sabian is pronounced (Sabe-In) I'm also working on another story (Sequel to this) explaining why Sabian acts the way he does, and why he was wanting one of the Queens of Narnia.**


End file.
